godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Gotengo
Douglas Gordon Tsubasa Jinguji |height =38 meters 45 meters |length =150 meters |weight = 10,000 tons |firstappearance =''Atragon'' |lastappearance =''Super Fleet Sazer-X the Movie: Fight! Star Soldiers'' }} The Gotengo is a flying multipurpose warship that first appeared in the 1963 film, Atragon, and later appeared in the 2004 and 2005 films, Godzilla: Final Wars and Super Fleet Sazer-X the Movie: Fight! Star Soldiers, respectively. History Showa era ''Atragon'' The Gotengo was constructed to defend Japan, with powers of flight, tunneling and going underwater. Captain Shinguji used it to fly to the area were Mu submarines were stationed, and destroyed them. It then went underwater and was attacked by Manda. Manda tried to squeeze the Gotengo, but it released an electrical charge through the hull, knocking Manda off. Manda tried to escape, but the Gotengo froze it with its Zero Cannon, possibly killing Manda. It then dug into the Mu City's generators, causing the city to explode. Heisei era ''Super Atragon'' The Gotengo, this time called the Ra, appears in the 1995 OVA, Super Atragon, a loose animated remake of Atragon. ''Godzilla Island '']]The Gotengo made its appearance in the final two stories of the ''Godzilla Island, under the name "Gyotengo". Millennium series ''Godzilla: Final Wars ''.]] In this film to commemorate Godzilla's 50th anniversary, the Gotengo appears in both its classic form and a new, more futuristic design. At some point in the 20th Century, Godzilla had traveled to Antarctica after wiping out cities in Japan and other countries along the East Asian coastline. The Gotengo pursued him, and engaged him in battle on an ice sheet along with a battalion of Maser Cannons. Godzilla fought viciously and nearly destroyed the ship as it crashed down and he prepared to crush it, but fell into a crevasse after the Gotengo blasted the ice sheet with its own cannons, collapsing a mountain onto Godzilla and trapping him. New Gotengo Many years later, the Gotengo was heavily refurbished by the Earth Defense Force and was dubbed the '''New Gotengo' . The ship was now commanded by Douglas Gordon, who had fired the missiles on board the Gotengo that successfully trapped Godzilla years ago. It was now also accompanied by three sister ships, the Eclair, the Karyu and the Rumbling. Captain Gordon commanded the Gotengo in a mission against Manda in the English Channel. Although Manda was successfully killed, the Gotengo was badly damaged and Gordon was court-martialed. After the Xiliens unleashed their monsters and revealed their plans, the sister ships were deployed to battle them, but they were overwhelmed and destroyed by Kamacuras, Anguirus, Rodan and hordes of Xilien Fighters. Gordon then joined with the EDF's remaining members and piloted the Gotengo to Antarctica, where he and his crew used the upgraded ship's weapons to break Godzilla out of Area G. Gigan was then released by X to destroy the Gotengo, but Godzilla awakened and defeated Gigan. However, Godzilla believed his earlier battle with the Gotengo was still going on, and began to follow the Gotengo with the intention of destroying it. The Gotengo used this to its advantage, luring Godzilla across the planet and having him defeat the Xilien controlled monsters. After many long and hard battles, and the defeat of Rodan, Anguirus and King Caesar, the Gotengo assaulted the Xilien Mothership in the skies above Tokyo, destroying the aerial fleets of Xilien Fighters and the Xilien UFOs α, ß and γ. One crewmember, Kazama, deployed in a Dogfighter to disable the Mothership's forcefield allowing the Gotengo to then drill into the Mothership. However, the Gotengo was boarded and the crew were taken to X. However, Gordon and the others escaped, rescuing the Xiliens' prisoners and returning to the Gotengo while Shinichi Ozaki battled X. After X was defeated, he caused the Mothership to self-destruct. Ozaki returned to the Gotengo in time and the ship escaped before the Mothership exploded. The Gotengo then flew to the ruins of Tokyo below, where Godzilla was locked in battle with Monster X's new and more powerful form, Keizer Ghidorah. When Godzilla's energy was being drained by Keizer Ghidorah, Ozaki used the Gotengo's Maser Cannon to transfer his Keizer energy into Godzilla, allowing him to turn the tide of battle and destroy Keizer Ghidorah. However, even after defeating his enemy, Godzilla was still enraged at the humans despite them helping him in the final battle. Godzilla blasted the Gotengo with his atomic breath, causing it to lose altitude and skid along the ground to a halt. The Gotengo's occupants exited the ship and confronted Godzilla, who was intent on annihilating them. However, Minilla arrived and convinced Godzilla to relent. The two monsters then returned to the sea in peace, leaving Gordon and the Gotengo crew alive and victorious. Other films ''Super Fleet Sazer-X the Movie: Fight! Star Soldiers'' In Super Fleet Sazer-X the Movie: Fight! Star Soldiers, the Gotengo returns to assist the heroes in its Atragon appearance. In the film, it is described as being 'under development', but was launched with all of its systems operational. The Gotengo burrows through the ground and retains all of its abilities, and uses its drill nose to destroy Ken Riser's Bosquito impostor. Although the Gotengo gets repeatedly shot at by the Bosquito and the enemy robots, it takes part in the final battle against Mammoth Bosquito, ultimately landing the killing blow with the Absolute Zero Cannon. In this film, the Gotengo is accompanied by Akira Ifukube's theme whenever it appears. As of 2014, this is the most recent appearance of the Gotengo in media produced by Toho. Arsenal *Flight at mach 2. *Equipped with the Absolute Zero Cannon that freezes to absolute zero. *Bow drill that allows ship to burrow. The bow drill can also be used as an effective weapon, and is easily capable of cutting through organic matter. *Equipped with a deck cannon. *Can launch five missiles from either side of the ship. *Equipped with four Electronic Particle cannons. *Can move at 80 knots on the water's surface. *Has two giant rotating blades above and below the ship. *Can discharge electricity that will shock anything that touches the ship. *Can submerge to very deep waters and move at 80 knots. *Equipped with a Crystal Cannon, which is a highly powerful laser fueled by Power Surge Crystals (Godzilla: Unleashed only). Video games ''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters In ''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters for the NES, one of the hyperspace areas that can be encountered is a battle against a giant version of the Gohten. Smaller versions of the Gotengo can also be encountered as stage enemies. They fly at the top of the screen, but attack slowly by dropping bombs onto the player, like the Moonlight SY-3. They are near-impossible to defeat, because they are usually positioned out of the player's reach. Goji and Goten.png|Godzilla and the Gohten, seen in Godzilla: Monster of Monsters Mini Gotengos.png|The two color variants of the Gotengo enemies in Godzilla: Monster of Monsters ''Godzilla: Unleashed The Gotengo reappears in ''Godzilla: Unleashed known as Atragon. The Gotengo was first shown in a pre-release trailer for the game, battling Godzilla. It was later shown to be a boss. In this game, the Gotengo was piloted by Admiral Gyozen. The Gotengo appears three times in the game. First in London as an obstacle, then in New York as a boss, here the player must get the Gotengo down to half health. The battleship appears one last time in Osaka near the end of the game. After the fight Gyozen is killed. The Gotengo fights by shooting missiles, freezing missiles, using the drill nose, and the new crystal cannon. In the PS2 Version, the Gotengo doesn't use its drill nose or crystal cannon, but still uses the freezing and regular missiles. ''Godzilla'' (2014 video game) ]] The Gotengo appears in [[Godzilla (2014 video game)|the 2014 Godzilla video game]] as a G-Force vehicle that can be summoned against Godzilla. It is modeled after its 2004 appearance. It appears on stage 8 as an automatic boss. It attacks by ramming Godzilla with its drill, then flying away and firing on Godzilla with its Maser Beams or Zero Cannon. It is seen in the final cutscene as part of the force that freezes Burning Godzilla so he can be transported back to the ocean. In the PlayStation 4 version, the Gotengo retains all the traits as it does in the PS3 version, but it will also appear with Kiryu if the player takes the hard route in invade mode. Comics ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth The Gotengo makes a small cameo in [[Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Issue 1|''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth issue #1]] as a model on Chavez's desk. Trivia *Concept art for the Super X3 reveals that the Gotengo, or at least a modified version of it, was planned to appear in Godzilla vs. Destoroyah. *The technology used for the Gotengo's Absolute Zero cannon forms the basis for Kiryu's freezer weapon of the same name in Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla. List of appearances Films Showa era *Atragon'' Heisei era *''Super Atragon'' *''Godzilla Island'' Millennium series *''Godzilla: Final Wars'' Other films *''Super Fleet Sazer-X the Movie: Fight! Star Soldiers'' Video games *''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters'' *''Godzilla: Monster War'' *''Godzilla: Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' *''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash'' *''CR Godzilla: Descent of the Destruction God'' *''Godzilla'' (2014 video game) *''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection'' Comics *''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth'' Category:Showa era - Vehicles Category:Millennium series - Vehicles Category:IDW Publishing - Vehicles Category:Atragon (1963 film): Vehicles Category:Superweapons